Yautja and I
by Ravenauss
Summary: A woman finds herself taken away from her home planet. Only to be used as bait for the perfect hunt, a sacrifice for the God's. But someone manages to take her away, bring her to safety. Under protection she learns more about this Bad Blood. Will he bring her back to earth? Or will she be stuck on this planet forever..
1. Protected

**Yes, I know another predator story. But hey I'm enjoying writing them so far.**

 **I hope you will like reading them as well.**

 **Ta-da :)**

* * *

What did Mej'inde and I have in common? Other than literally being lost and stuck on a planet. Well he wasn't exactly stuck, he lived here.

Me? I was captured by the supposed to be 'honored' yautja's and brought here, used as bait to lure bigger creatures and to prepare the unblooded for their first actual hunt. But I was saved, by him. He 'told' me he was a bad blood cause he didn't follow their rules. Didn't follow their disgusting way of living to be exact. He should be proud of himself for not following that horrible way. Apparently it was a new kind of structure, they've only been doing it for three years now.

Long enough, I thought.

Oh, I forgot to tell you, my name is Sophia and this is my story. Wel, that's what I think it is. As for Mej'inde, well.. I'm still under his protection. Even though the honored stopped looking long time ago. Yet he still didn't cast me away or told me to fuck off. He couldn't really speak my language either, we often just used sign language. Which was surprisingly easy, at least for us two.

We lived deep in the woods, safe and hidden from the others. Though I had his protection, his hound was also available whenever something would happen. I've come to like the weird, tentacle and spike looking creature. Note the sharp teeth, but he liked to be belly rubbed. All together it probably looked hilarious.

Today was gonna be a good day, I could feel it. Unless that was my period coming, that wouldn't be good. Mej'inde could smell it from a mile away. Just the thought alone that he could smell that made me shudder in disgust. It was probably a nasty scent anyway.

While Mej'inde was away on a hunt, I decided to clean...again. Not like I had a lot of choices, there was literally nothing to do. The cabin itself was medium sized, so enough room for two different species. So that things didn't get awkward.

Not that it was, but still.

What was there to tell about Mej'inde? Other than him being a bad blood. He was light brown with darker spots all over his body and a white belly. It was a rare color, he had told me once. His eyes were green, also uncommon. Both for humans and yautja's. Apparently being rare made you more attractive in his culture. He had a lot females coming to him, but he wanted none. He was waiting for the right one, it was almost romantic. Almost. If only humans weren't that judgemental. Other than that he had his armor with the weird net over his body. His strange weapons, the spear, wristblades, the cannon and a bunch of other creepy stuff.

Surprisingly he had no trophy room, not here at least. He had it in his ship, which was stuck at the base where the honored yautja's are. I figured there was no way to get it back, at least not with that many of them roaming about.

I whistled at the hound, I couldn't pronounce his name so Bobby would do. Even though he didn't listen to that. The creature tilted it's head at me, looking like a confused puppy. I aww'd before petting him on his neck. His sin was rough, with scales and all that. I guessed he was a excellent swimmer, but I could be wrong.

While I cleaned the counter from the blood and organs that where splattered around. Mej'inde came back from his hunt. He had a antelope looking thing with him. It had like six legs!

"Oh gosh, more blood." I complained before letting him through.

He dropped the animal on the counter and started cutting. Note, I could handle blood and organs. Just not today, it was not happening.

With a lump in my throat I left the kitchen. I didn't wanna see that gore mess, even though I had to clean it afterwards. I decided to go outside. Take in some fresh air. It wasn't raining which was a good thing, the rain here was different than in earth.

Everything was different. Of course I still thought about my planet and my kind, and of course family I had to leave behind. But I figured dwelling on it wouldn't change my situation, it will only keep me stuck in my head. Depression was something known for me, I've been suffering for a long time. Yet here on this foreign planet, I haven't had the time to even think that way.

Maybe it was because Mej'inde kept me busy. He kept me upright, I wouldn't know how to thank him even if I could.

" _C'jit!"_ I heard the familiar clicking.

He had come outside. I looked at him, wondering if something was wrong. I felt so small by his size, he was huge and so buffed up.

Eying his body wasn't something foreign for me. I often did it. Just amazed by the fact they exist, it was extraordinary.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

Though he didn't speak my language, he understood several words. He nodded, showing his bloody hands.

I cringed away.

He started chittering again, as if he was laughing? I think he was.

We looked at our surroundings, both fascinated by everything. I was more than him though. Everything was so bizarre, so surreal.

* * *

While laying in my bed, I wondered about these honored yautja's. They weren't always that bad, they had honor and grace. Pride and victory. And yet they let themselves away in doing stuff like this. It was terrible. And Mej'inde was a part of that? Well he went off of it immediately, but she wondered if he had tried it anyway. A lot of questions were racing through my mind, time would tell when and where she could ask them.

But for now I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Only to wake up with a loud roar, immediately up I searched for my clothes and hid near the closet. Mej'inde had told me to hide whenever something was going on. And this was no exception.

It went quiet for a long time, an awful long time. I feared the worst, that he was attacked or maybe dead.

Carefully I sneaked towards the entrance of the cabin. There was green blood, I feared the worst.

Out of nowhere dropped Mej'inde from the roof, his chest was puffed up. From the fight that had been going on here. I calmed down my racing heart and sighed. I saw the body of a yautja laying some meters away.

"What happened?"

Mej'inde walked crouched and put his finger in the blood, he checked it. As if he was mesmerized by it.

" _Honored came looking, for you."_

That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all, a sudden shiver got me he saw it. He pointed that I would go inside.

"Am I in danger?" I asked concerningly.

Mej'inde shook his head.

He wouldn't let anything happen to me, he showed me that each time already.


	2. Ship

I woke up with a heavy head, I haven't slept good either. I wonder if I was getting sick or something. Or maybe the stress was crashing down, it had been stressful days. With only a week ago of being chased by those madmen and then being captured. As if drama itself wasn't enough.

Mej'inde was busy in the house, doing god knows what. I actually didn't wanna know, I wanted to go away of this. Be home at my peaceful place, not in this craziness.

Be with my own kind, away from this danger. Tears rolled slowly down my cheek, it had been a while. I haven't had the chance to weep yet. I just wanted to go home..

I've been crying for probably an hour or even more. I was alone until Mej'inde noticed something was wrong, probably due the silence. He stood in the doorway.

It was as if he was in a trance, stuck in space. Literally.

"I'm s-orry.." I spoke with hiccups.

His green eyes just watched me, as if nothing else mattered.

"I need to get back to my planet." I said.

The silence I got was eerie, as if I had said something wrong. Was that the case? Maybe he wanted me to stay?

" _No ship."_ Mej'inde spoke.

Yes true they had no way of getting out of here anyway. We were literally stuck here.

Mej'inde stepped closer, that close that it was personal space. He raised his hand, it came closer almost in slow motion.

With a single finger he rubbed my tears away. It was comfort, he tried to make me calm. It helped especially when he started purring.

"I just wanted to get out of here."

He didn't move when I rubbed through my eyes to get the last drops away. He just stared at me. Normally I would find it uncomfortable, but I no longer cared.

Mej'inde was mostly silent through the day, not that he had much to say anyway

Sometimes he was growling something at his hound or something to himself. I imagined being alone for a long time made you that way. Maybe he was getting insane. Though we weren't alone in this forest.

One time there was a dark gray yautja coming over, Mej'inde welcomed him basically with open arms. The new one had been at me for a while until he growled something at Mej'inde. The conversation had been going about me, cause they often looked at me.

* * *

Few hours later. Mej'inde was barking at nobody in particular. Apparently he had some problems with his wrist gauntlet. It didn't work as it was supposed to be.

"Is everything alright?" I asked carefully.

He looked up to me, his angry gaze made me shiver. Nope it wasn't going well.

"I assume you have some problems with that thing." I pointed at his wrist.

Again the angry gaze. Jeezz..

"I better leave you then." I said before going outside.

He grabbed my arm, it wasn't tight but enough to get me back into place. His eyes were locked with mine. I pulled back, but his grip got tighter.

"You are hurting me." I said and tried to pull back again.

The same response, he wasn't letting go.

" _No outside."_ he suddenly said.

His deep baritone voice giving me shudders. What was his problem? I wasn't running away or something. I wanted to go out of here, take a fresh nose.

"I just-..

" _No."_ it was a demand.

He didn't want me to go out.

"Why not?"

He let go of my arm and stepped back, his eyes back on his wrist gauntlet.

"Mej'inde! Why not?"

Again no response, it was like he was ignoring her. I hated it.

" _No outside."_ he repeated again.

I got enough of it and went straight to the door to go out. Something smacked me against the wooden door. I yelped by the intrusion.

It was Mej'inde!

He was stopping me.

"Let me go!" I yelled out.

What was his issue anyway? I could manage to turn around so that I was facing him. He immediately grabbed my wrists. Making it impossible for me to move anywhere.

His large buff body was covering mine, I could feel the heat coming off of him. It surprisingly made me calm. Whatever he had planned, it was working. Even though I disliked it. Even though it worked to get me relaxed, he wasn't letting go. His talons were slowly rubbing the inside of my palm. He started purring again.

We stood there for a while I think, he was staring into my eyes. A gentle gaze, it didn't mean harm. He just tried to help me. Even though I was literally getting pissed off by the minute that came by.

A sudden beeping noise from his wrist got both our attention. Mej'inde let go of me and started tapping on the strange device. A hologram of a ship was shown, immediately the mood of both of us changed.

That was his ship! He managed to contact it, maybe he could find a way to get it here as well! Joy started to spread throughout my entire body, I even got butterflies in my stomach.

I was going home!

"The ship?" I asked.

Mej'inde nodded before tapping some more. It made all kind of noises before it slowly ebb'd away. Disappointment set in to me.

"Can we get the ship?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

 _"In base, hard get out."_

Dammit! Why did things never go my way?

Mej'inde was more calm than me, I was nervous as hell. I didn't wanna end up as bait. I didn't wanna get captured by some strange humanoid creatures again. It was scary b itself.

I wondered what he was thinking cause he was staring at his wrist. As if something would jump out of it, magic didn't exist. Well as far as I knew it didn't existed. What would happen to us now?

He didn't seem worried about it, of course not he was on his home planet. Whatever would happen, she was somewhat ready for it. And she was pretty sure he will manage to get his ship back, only time will tell when and where.


	3. Touched

I never really wondered about a lot. Like the future or the past, it was something far away to think about. Maybe I should think about it, seeing the current situation I was in. But all I could think about was earth, and doing that made me sad again.

So I didn't, less sadness meant less problems. And less change of falling into a depression again. I wondered if these predator had mental illnesses, they should have. Probably not as extreme as with her kind. They were practically raised with violence. It was their instinct pretty much.

I could tell by the way Mej'inde cut it's prey up. It was done with precision and care. He had done it many times. Of course he has.

Now I'm wondering what his age is.

"Mej'inde?"

Said predator looked up on hearing his name.

"How old are you?"

For a moment he didn't do anything his mandibles opened and closed as if he was gonna say something but decided not to. He even pulled a brow up, if you could call it that way. They had strange eyebrows, it was like spikes sticking out.

"You know age? I'm 24, and you?" I pointed at him.

" _236."_

Wait what? I was dumbfounded. Was he joking? He still had the serious look on his face, I guessed not. Damn they got old.

"That's quite the age."

" _Reach 1000. Still young."_

They could reach 1000? Wow that was amazing. And probably sad in some kind of way. Wouldn't you get sick of life itself? Where did that thought come from? Damn.. I was thinking to far again, I should settle down in the here and now.

"Do you have family?"

" _Had a mate with pups. They died."_

Oh no.. that must be terrible.

"What happened?" I wasn't sure if he would tell me or not. One way to find out.

Mej'inde sighed deeply before sitting down, he was still troubled by it. Even though it hadn't been that fresh, it happened years ago. " _Honored yautja attacked mate, was pregnant of twins."_ he said.

I held a hand before my mouth in shock. More and more sympathy is what I felt for him. No wonder that he left them, they were monsters!

"What are we gonna do about the ship?" I asked.

" _Have to get back. Cause a war to them."_ he said.

Two people going to war with tons of honored ones? Yeah that didn't do the trick at all. It was a suicide mission. Mej'inde seemed determined though. He wanted to get his ship back, no matter what. I could see it in his eyes. Even if he needed to massacre a few of those supposed to be honored ones.

But even he knew it wouldn't be that easy. He had to take care of himself and the ooman female.

He'd come to like the female. She appeared strong though was weak. It didn't matter to him, he promised to protect her with his life. And he will.

* * *

I often wondered what I was supposed to do if I ever got stuck on this planet. Or what would happen to me. I had hope. It was scary and yet interesting at the same time. Will I need to train like him? Follow his way of living? Or will I end up being captured and used as a slave? Or maybe worse, death.

I grabbed my head in irritation. God I didn't wanna think of it at all. I wanted peace and silence, not this madness. Everything will be alright, it has to be.

The days came by pretty slow, they were also quite boring. I either cleaned, or made food. While he was out to hunt or to patrol around the borders. To make sure there weren't any of those honored coming by.

Today Mej'inde came back pretty early. He as growling something at the hound before dropping his weapons on the table. Something I did not like.

"Can you not?" I said.

Immediately his green eyes flashed to my brown ones. He seemed annoyed by my response on it.

" _My home."_ he said.

It sounded like a warning.

"Well I live here now to. We have to respect each other."

He didn't like it at all that I kept talking and barked some strange words at me.

"Ok big arrogant dude, how about you make food yourself then." I said and dropped the kettle on the table as well. It made a long boink noise.

Mej'inde roared... loudly.

I was sure if we had neighbours they would hear it.

He advanced towards me, I cowered in fear and stepped back hitting the counter. I put my hands up in defense, he grabbed my wrists and shook me once.

" _I control, not female."_ he snapped at me

Talk about dominance control. He was like a wild animal. I was terrified!

"Ok.. ok.. you get to be the boss." I said, pulling my head back when he came a bit too close for my liking.

He surprised me by tickling the side of my neck with his mandibles. He made some strange sniffing noise, as if he was checking me out? One of his hands let go of my wrist, it captured my chin instead. He pulled my face to his, a deep purring emitted from his chest. I was still frozen in place, but a bit more calm now.

 _"You are safe,"_ he said.

Safe as in what? Being dominated by him? Is that how things will be from now on?

"I don't like this." I said.

He snickered and used his hand that held my wrist to pull me closer, flush against him. What was going on? Thousands questions were racing through my head. He sniffed me even more, by rubbing his mandibles through my hair.

 _"Pure."_

What did he mean by that? Pure?

"What?"

 _"Heat, you."_

Was I to warm? Was that the problem?

He surprised me by tracing his talons over my lower belly.

Dread set into me, I realized what he meant. I was in heat!


	4. Fight

Mej'inde had let go of me the moment I gasped. He had touched me across my skin, luckily not in the private parts. It gave goosebumps all over my body. I couldn't control myself, it was better than myself.

He was breathing heavily, his purring didn't go away either. It took every ounce of me not touching him, I was desperate. Maybe it was due the fact he was the only male around. Maybe I was going insane and was looking for somebody to blame.

Whatever it was, I needed to control it. It shouldn't happen again. It was a disgrace. What would my mother think of me now? She would turn her back to me in shame. Falling in love with an alien? A predator nonetheless. Did it ever occur? Was I the first?

"We can't do this." I said.

Mej'inde's eyes flashed to mine, his gaze was deep. A passion was set into it. As if he had just accepted a hunt. A hunt for me? This was crazy.

In a flash he was gone, away from me. Away from everything. He had cloaked himself and disappeared in the woods.

I sobbed in tears and sat down on the nearby chair. I couldn't handle this pressure, it was just too much.

* * *

It took hours for him to return. I was afraid he wouldn't. But when I heard the door open and his familiar growling at the hound, I knew he was back home.

"You can't just leave me here." I said facing him.

His back was towards me. He wanted none of it. No conversation, no nothing.

"Mej'inde!"

" _What ooman?"_

It stung to her him say that to me. We'd come so far on knowing each other, it was like a cold shoulder.

"Please.."

" _What do you want?!"_ he yelled out turning around.

By now I was on my knees, practically begging him. Tears still rolled down my cheeks, I was surprised I still had any.

"Don't leave me." I was close to him, grabbed what was closest to me which was his leg.

He went still, probably not used to someone begging him or hanging on dear life. He didn't even move, as if he had changed into a statue. Everything was so surreal.

"Please don't go.."

Again I got nothing in return. He was either testing the limits or just didn't know what to do.

" _I don't leave, cool down."_ he said.

I nodded through the tears. I understood he needed to cool down.

"Just tell me next time you go out longer than needed."

" _Why?"_

It was hard to find the words I was looking for. Maybe I didn't know them myself. Maybe I was just lost as he was.

"I... don't wanna lose you."

By this time I had let go of his leg and pulled back as if I was in fear. Mej'inde surprised me by crouching down in front of me.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, I just don't want things to change." I said.

" _You are well."_ he said and rested his hand on my head.

He stood back and prepared his armor, as if he was making himself ready for battle. Wait, was that happening?

"What's going on?"

He looked at me before looking away again.

" _Honored found a trail."_

Oh no... that was bad.

"How many are there?"

" _3."_

One against three? If he was good which she didn't doubt he was. But they were trained the same way as he. Fear set into me. I hope he would be okay.

* * *

I heard the shouting, the roaring and the cannon fire from a distance. It was horrible to hear. Mej'inde had told me to stay in the cabin, and not to come out until he was back. If he didn't return she was to take his weapons and the hound and go to the nearest camp. They would help me.

A sudden blast too close for my liking made me cringe, I closed my eyes. Praying it would stop. The eerie silence that followed is what got me the most. Even the hound lifted it's head and cocked it to listen better. He made a soft whining noise. I crouched next to him and put my hand on his head, hoping it would ease him.

"Please come back to me." I whispered.

If it wasn't for the sudden blast of the door opening and somebody crashing into the floor I would've screamed, but I recognised the person He was alive, but badly hurt. Mej'inde was alive! Joy immediately set into me, but it was quickly washed away upon seeing the situation he was in.

"Oh god.. why can't things go different." I murmured mostly to myself.

I managed to turn him around on his back with his help. He had a deep gash across his chest and stomach. One of his mandibles had lost it's teeth. He had a slash across his eye, luckily not into it. All by all he looked horrible but it wasn't life threatening.

"Ok big guy, you gotta help me here." I said trying to lift his arm around my shoulders.

He groaned deeply when I tried to stand up, eventually he worked with me and leaned on me. It was hard, he was so heavy. I managed to get to his bed and drop him there. Well he literally flopped down.

With a piece of clothing which I made wet I dipped the green blood away. He frowned now and then but was silent most of the part. He pointed to his medical supplies. The syringe and the strange mixing mass. I hated doing this but I had no choice. It was painful for him.

I watched while he put the strange mix on his wounds, growling now and then in pain. It wasn't until the needle was in his skin that an ear splitting roar was heard. It made my ears ring. After that I wrapped some bandages around his torso and head, to keep it from getting worse. It made close his wounds for now, I didn't want the chances of reopening again. He kinda looked like a pirate now.

"You go rest now, everything will be okay." I said.

He watched me the entire time, as if he didn't trust me. But he did. Maybe we were bound together, maybe we had a bond. Who would know. As long each of us was alright, it didn't matter to me.


	5. Healing

Telling a large and buff predator to lay till and rest alot wasn't easy.

It was pretty much a joke for me.

I had to make sure that he actually stayed in his bed.

He often called my name or told me to go away, even though I wasn't leaving his side anytime soon.

"You have to rest." I said again.

Mej'inde growled at me, like a wild animal.

He asn't so pleased with what I said.

More so he hated it.

How can a small ooman as her keep him in bed?

Right, his lust for her.

He growled again and closed his eyes in annoyance.

Neither she or he were ready to make any move.

And he wasn't entirely sure if she ever will be.

But it had to do with dominance, he didn't like it that she as currently showing that off.

It pissed him off, he was the boss. Not a small weak female.

"I don't know what you are thinking about, but it gotta stop. You look angrier within the sec." I was worried.

Was he still in pain, the way his hands were clenching the blanket.

" _I am well, leave me be."_

My eyebrows went up, not that I was shocked.

I wasn't easy fooled.

"Sure you are, until one of those wounds open again."

" _Not open, closed with gel."_

I still wasn't convinced on it.

Didn't believe him either.

At last he gave up, he didn't wanna upset her like before.

She was beyond terrified when he had left.

Lucky for us we had enough meat to serve us for a couple of days or maybe weeks.

Everything was cutted up so I only needed to make some sauce with it.

Since yautja's only ate rare meat it was fairly easy to fullfil them.

But for me, I needed fruit and vegetables.

I was happy that Mej'inde had agreed to make a little garden behind the cabin. Though these fruits and vegetables weren't the same as on eart, they still tasted wonderful. More juice in it as well.

That evening the cold set in, I had no idea if this planet had seasons.

But I had a feeling it did, seeing how it started to rain and all. The rain itself was weird, it had a glowing color. It didn't harm me but it was still weird, even warm.

"Strange planet." I said to myself while petting the hound.

A week later..

"Watch out with taking steps." I warned Mej'inde, he finally had enugh of laying in bed all day.

He snarled something at me, probably for me to leave which I didn't.

"I know you don't like me mothering you, just trying to help."

His growl was low but still there.

Well at least we were getting somewhere.

He remarkable made progress.

Walking wasn't the problem, he didn't have wounds there. Only his chest, stomach and face were the issue.

Whenever he tried to pull a face to say something or to roar it pulled at the wound.

Of course it must still hurt, no doubt.

But he was getting better, that was the main part.

"Here is some food." I said, giving him a bowl with cooked meat and vegetables.

He literally stared at the bowl as if it would attack him.

Then his head went up and he looked at me.

His gaze was almost hilarious but I could hold my laughter in.

" _This?"_ he asked.

"It's your dinner."

He picked up the spoon and let the contents drop in the bowl again.

He was not amused, at all.

" _Where's meat?"_

"It's in there, silly."

" _S-i-l-l-y." he repeated._

I grinned before sitting down next to him.

Like him I also had a bowl in my hands.

Mej'inde looked at mine and then back to his.

Still not amused.

But either way, he took a gulp. If you could call it that way, whatever these predators did. Of the strange soup.

He made a humming noise, maybe he enjoyed it?

"Do you like it?" I asked carefully.

Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

" _Strange, but ok."_

Alright, we were getting somewhere.

It's not like I wanted him to go fully into human style food, but it was nice once in a while.

And by the way he was slurping the contents, he agreed to it aswell.

I was preparing myself for bed, Mje'inde had given me some old clothes he had stolen from his hunt on earth. He was interested on the fabric for some reason. They didn't have the same type of clothes like we had.

At least as far as I know they didn't.

I just stepped in my bed when Mje'inde decided to walk in my room.

He cocked his head while watching me crawl under the fur.

" _Sophia well?"_ he asked.

That was odd, he never came in my room at this time. Heck he never came in there.

Did his wounds annoy him?

"I'm alright, how are you? You should lay down." I said.

He surprised me on sitting on the bed, his hands on his knees. He seemed content yet out of place. As if he wasn't fully there yet.

"Erm.. what are you doing here?"

He suddenly turned towards me.

Raised his hand and traced my cheeks with it.

He seemed fascinated by my skin.

" _Soft,"_ he murmured before leaning his whole body over me.

I got scared that moment, what was he trying to do?

He seemed content with just tracing my skin with his talons.

"What are you doing?"

His green eyes flashed to mine, I could read care in them and something else. Something I couldn't tell.

" _Mate"_

Mate? Oh no.

"No, I'm not your mate." I said.

He pulled his hand away and frowned.

" _You don't have a mate?"_

Oh.. he meant that.

I shook my head and pulled myself in a sitting positon, he followed and leaned back. At least he wasn't so close anymore.

"No.. I never had a mate."

He seemed lost in his mind, as if he didn't believe what I just said.

" _No pups."_

"No pups either."

He looked down at his hands.

Was it me or did he seem saddened about it?

" _I need mate,"_

I nodded briefly.

He missed having a loved one.

I couldn't imagine how it felt when he heard about his partner's and pups death.

"I'm sorry.. I know you must miss them terribly."

He leaned his head on one of his hands, he seemed troubled.

I wish I could help him.

Unable to go to sleep, I kept moving around. Trying to find somewhat peace.

But it was ahrd, his words were literally stuck in my head.

Why did he have to make me feel guilty?

"Argh.." I groaned and pulled the furs back.

I tiptoed towards where he slept.

I opened the door to his room.

He wasn't asleep yet.

"You really have a way to make somebody feel bad." I said with a smile.

Mej'inde merely shrugged and leaned his back against the wall in bed.

He still seemed so big, ruthless and dangerous.

Yet a gentle soul. He wouldn't harm me, not by any chance.

"Do you want me to sleep here?"

It was a mere question, it's not like I asked him for sex or anything. No way.

Mej'inde nodded and pulled the covers to his bed away.

After settling in, sleep didn't catch me for a while.

"Do you think we can ever get back to earth?" I wondered.

He made a soft chittering noise.

I guessed he didn't know either.


	6. Bad Bloods

I was staring at the skull with disgust. Why did that thing need to hang here in our cabin?

"Can't it go outside instead?" I asked.

Mej'inde just stared at me before his eyes glimpsed towards the skull. He managed to get a hold on one of the head's of the honored yautja. And used the skull as some kind of device to scare them off.

" _You not like?"_

Nope she didn't like it at all. It was hideous, good thing it didn't have eyes anymore. But still scary.

"Not really no. It's making me scared."

He merely shrugged pulled his wrist blades away and walked towards where I was standing.

" _It's good,"_ he said with pride.

Of course he had to be in that mood again. He was so full of himself right now. I couldn't blame him though.

But it still had some eerie look to it. I was surprised that he brought it with him, I wondered what he was thinking. Didn't it bother him that it wasn't one of his kind? Maybe I would need to paint it, would be less creepy. But considering the circumstances, I highly doubt there is paint.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

His silence was a indication that I could go on.

"I mean it's one of yours."

" _Fight all the time, some lose some win."_ he explained.

Well then, that was clarified... somewhat.

Mej'inde stepped outside when I heard some unknown growling. Immediately I went into fear mode and hid behind the closet. The chittering and growling kept going, there was no battle?

I was curious on to what happened, so I went to investigate. There stood at least two different predators with him, they were chatting with each other.

Mej'inde suddenly turned towards the cabin. He spotted me hiding behind the wall.

" _Other bad bloods, come meet."_ he said.

He wanted me to meet them? Bad bloods? Didn't they have a bad reputation? Then again so was he.

Cautious I stepped forward, every step took like ages for me to go forward. I was still scared.

'Man up Sophia..' I whispered to myself before stepping outside.

The first thing I noticed about these bad bloods was, they didn't look at me with disgust. Their gazes were calm as if they had seen me before. One had the colors of a tiger but the orange was more blonde. With brown eyes. The other was dark green with grey spots and stripes over his body. He had blue eyes.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Mej'inde turned to me.

" _These ran away, honored bad."_

Yeah I figured out by now that those honored were nothing but trouble.

"But why are they here?"

" _They help with ship."_

Oh.. they were preparing themselves to get the ship? Only with three? Wasn't it dangerous still?

"Don't you need more to take the ship back?"

Mej'inde puffed himself up again, he seemed ready. Ready to cause another war. He wasn't afraid.

"I just wanna make sure.. I can't have you dead." I said.

He reached his hand to my cheek and softly traced it. It was for comfort, even though I was still nervous.

" _You'll be safe."_ he said.

He kept saying that. But how safe will I ever be?

"When are you leaving?"

" _Now."_

Oh god.. I wasn't ready for it. Like I wasn't prepared to let him go yet.

He seemed to notice it, cause his hand was still on my cheek. I rubbed my nose into it, inhaling his scent. He smelled like earth, a dark scent. Giving me peace.

They prepared themselves, armor on, cannon's ready, wrist blades out. And some other strange weapons. They were ready. While the others cloaked themselves and disappeared in the trees, Mej'inde turned towards me again.

" _I will be back,"_

Of course he will.

I nodded and smiled weakly. When he also cloaked himself, I felt the sudden coldness in the air. The wind was strong, I was surprised I noticed that just now. Perhaps it was cause he was standing so close to me. His warmth was literally radiating off of him.

I looked up in the sky. Lost but found. Alone but company. With love.

Love? Did I love him? My eyes darted to the top of the trees, hoping they would give me an answer. Yet there was none.

I've come to like the bad blood. Perhaps more than I expected it to be. My heart did little jumps just thinking about it. We spend a long time with each other already.

Perhaps it stands in the stars. I wouldn't know what fate had in store for me.

* * *

At night I couldn't sleep. The sudden heat had me overwhelmed. Pleasure went through my body with every movement I did. It felt as if he was still here, just laying in his bed. I needed his scent, I needed to stay sane.

The hound laid at the end of the bed on the ground, waiting for it's master. Awaiting another fight.

"Ohh.." I whispered out when another orgasm coursed through my senses.

If this went on I would be exhausted by the end of the night. My fingers reached the overheated nub, I started playing with it. Faster.. slower.. fast again. It was just to much.

I gasped when I reached another shocking explosion. It felt incredible.

* * *

I woke up in his bed, my limbs felt heavy as if I had done some fitness. I looked up by a sudden humming sound and then some growling.

He was back!

Happiness spread through my body, I literally jumped out of bed, ran out of the door and..

Somebody put his hand in front of my mouth with a cloth in it. I didn't wanna take a whiff of it but it was already too late. I didn't recognise the predators that caught me. The only thing I noticed was one with a red cape attached to his back. Was he some kind of leader?

I slumped forward and smacked my jaw hard on the ground, I tasted blood. It was metallic and gross.

This was it, they finally found me.

"Mej'inde," I whispered out before blackness took over.


	7. Honored

I woke up feeling cold as hell. Opening my eyes the only thing I saw were bars. I was literally in a cage. It was almost freezing in here. I couldn't see much outside the cage, it as pretty dark. I did hear whimpering and moaning not far from where I was.

"Hello?" I asked, shivering.

"He-lp me.." a male voice came.

I wondered where he was, was he next to me?

"Do you know why we are in here?"

"Don't you know? We are being used for the hunt."

Even though I knew it was gonna happen, the shock came. I started trembling heavy, my teeth wouldn't stop chattering.

"I need to get out of here." I said mostly to myself.

"You can't escape, we are stuck here." another female voice said.

At last there was light coming, a big door was being opened. Several predators stood there, ready and armed.

"Let me out!" I screamed, hoping to get someone's attention.

One of them did, he walked closer to where I was. I crawled to the back of the cage in fear. He stomped the bars before snickering.

Fucking asshole was laughing with me!

One of the predators approached a cage and opened it, said person didn't come out of it yet. So she was literally dragged out of it with her hair, she screamed in terror. It was horrible. Whoever she was, she was thrown on the ground and kicked. There was blood coming out of her mouth.

" _Run,"_ one of them said.

The woman wasn't fast enough so the same predator threw her out of the place. She landed hard, crying and in shock on the ground.

" _I said, run!"_ the voice came again.

She managed to stand up and immediately ran into the bushes. Shortly after four hounds were released, they followed the trail of the woman.

I was in shock, this was horrible. They were treating us as if we were beasts! Not even an animal should be treated like this.

When also my cage was opened, they pulled me out by grabbing my arm. I felt the shoulder pop out of it's socket, a scream was set off. I didn't realize it was me until tears rolled down my face.

" _Weakling,"_ the one who held me whispered and snickered.

I turned my face to his mask and spit. He backhanded me, hard. I literally could feel his hand on my face, it burned. He almost knocked me unconscious.

He let me go and the same as with the first woman told me to run. I didn't need to tell twice before running, grabbing my shoulder in the progress. The pain was almost unbearable.

* * *

I don't know for how long I was running, it felt like ages. Like with the first one they had released the hounds, I had to hide before they would find me. I missed Mej'inde's hound.. at least he liked to be petted.

I managed to climb a tree, not high. But high enough to be hidden for a while. I didn't know what these 'honored' had planned. Nothing good that was for sure.

A terror scream caught me off guard. It was the woman! A cannon sound was heard and some roaring before everything got dead silent.

My throat was dry, my heart was racing. My shoulder hurt like hell.

I wouldn't be able to survive this.

* * *

I don't know how I managed to do it but somehow it worked, I fell asleep. My head against the trunk, my legs over one of it's branches. Something had woken me up, I wasn't sure what yet. Somebody was watching me, I saw the shimmering jumping from tree to tree.

I was gonna die now, I closed my eyes in preparation.

Nothing happened, a familiar purring is all what I heard. But I couldn't tell how familiar, maybe this was a trick. I was too scared to open my eyes.

" _You are safe."_ came Mej'inde's voice.

In reaction my eyes opened, and truth be told he was there alive in front of me. I could jump in joy upon seeing him, I wanted to jump into his arms from happiness. But the pain spreading through my arm made me know that that wouldn't be a wise idea.

"I thought you were dead." I whispered.

In response he put a finger up as for in silence, I kept quiet. He pointed towards the trees behind him.

" _Ship."_ he said.

He managed to get the ship back? That was fantastic!

Mej'inde turned around so his back was facing me.

"You want me to climb on your back?"

He nodded.

Oh boy hopefully I wasn't to heavy. Seriously that's what I'm thinking about now, in this situation? Great job Sophia.

Carefully I put my hands around his neck, I didn't know if he would suddenly dash forward like some animal. I was extra careful with my right arm due the shoulder.

He pulled my arms tighter around him and even bound my wrists together with some cable.

"Hey!" I whispered in shock.

" _I jump high."_ he said in response.

Of course.. I could fall off.

Whatever I was thinking at that moment, it was washed away when he started to move. I had to wrap my legs around his torso to hold on, he was going fast! He jumped from branch to branch, avoiding the weak ones cause sounds would attract the other predators and their hounds.

At last we got to an more open spot.

Mej'inde pulled the cable on my wrists off and put me on the ground.

"Damn.. you sure know to parkour fast." I said jokingly.

" _Par-kour?"_

"Nevermind, I'll explain some other time."

Mej'inde tapped something on his wrist and out of nowhere a ship uncloaked itself. I almost freaked out.

The ship inside was pretty basic, while the outside was more sleek. A nefty thing I would say. It wasn't big but ain't small either.

I could sigh in peace when it lifted off, away from those dangerous creatures.

"Do you think they will notice?" I asked in concern.

Mej'inde shook his head.

" _Camouflaged, unknown to them."_

Still, hopefully they didn't tag the ship or something. It was scary on itself already.

" _Wounded,"_ he said and pointed to my shoulder.

"Oh that! Uh.. it'll pass."

" _Pop back in, I help."_

Oh dear lord don't touch me dude, it's painful as it is. Mej'inde on the other hand grabbed her arm in a steady grip and started to push. I had to bite my lip in reaction cause it hurt like goddamn you. At last the familiar popping noise was heard.

He let go, grabbed a bandage from his hip satchel thing and wrapped it around my shoulder. I thanked him and sat down on the nearest chair, I was exhausted.

Mej'inde surprised me by giving me one of the furs that laid on his bed.

"Thanks again."

He nodded before going to the motherboard of the ship. I guessed he had auto pilot on or something, no idea how they called it anyway. I didn't care right now. Sleep was so much more interesting right now. I couldn't wait...to... sleep.

My eyes closed by itself, I was to tired to give a damn anymore.


End file.
